


After the fair

by neevyt



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevyt/pseuds/neevyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Niamh (we met in The Fair) and her family and friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most characters aren't mine, some are... you know which are which.
> 
> Due to questions being asked i have decided to carry on the story of Niamh and have decided to do it in more of a chapter way.

**Chapter 1 - Spoilers**

**Once in the console room the lizard woman of Paternoster Row slumped onto the chair defeated.**

**“What is it?” The Doctor sat next to Vastra, who looked around and saw there was no Clara. “She’s gone to the kitchen, then is going to sleep. We have managed to wear them out.” Vastra just nodded.**

**“I was sure there was something odd about that ape. But I was wrong. If I can’t tell if a simple human is normal how am I supposed to tell if there are any criminals.” Vastra held her head in her hands and shook her head.**

**The Doctor placed his hand on the woman’s shoulder. “You were right Vastra.” This caused her to sit straight up and stared angrily at the man.**

**“What do you mean!?” she hissed.**

**“She’s not a normal human. And that’s all you need to know.” But this didn’t settle Vastra.**

**“What do you mean by that?”**

**“Spoilers.”**

                                                                                        

“Spoilers!? What exactly do you mean by spoilers?” The Doctor got up and laughed as he skipped around the console.

 

Vastra was on her feet like a shot and following him around the room. “I demand you tell me. I am not one of your play things Doctor. There is something about that ape… You must tell me.”


	2. Relaxation

Niamh stood in the tent after Clara had said goodbye thinking over what had just happened. Her shoulder twitches again, she saw her co-workers coming back into the grounds on the ambulance. They both jumped out of the cab once the vehicle was in place. “Many patients while we were gone?” James enquired. Niamh thought about telling them about the strange group of four but soon decided against is as there was no paperwork.

“Not a single one. Thank God.” The girl took note of the amount of spectators, “Do you mind if I have a small break?”

“Why would we mind?” Rees laughed as he settled into the closest chair, Niamh laughed as well and decided to walk towards the toilets. 

But her curiosity got the better of her. She knew that group… they just didn’t know her. Yet. She decided to walk around the hidden courtyard to find where the group had gone. 

Her phone had gone off;

Has is happened?

Niamh was swiftly brought out of her world, “Ow!” she rubbed her head and looked up. There it was. A big. Blue. Box. She placed her hand on the closest panel and rubbed her finger across it. “I knew it.” 

She pocketed her phone and walked around the box tracing each panel, noting all the different bumps on her fingers. She stopped when she came face to face with the front door, “Hmmm… there’s no mark.” She gets onto her knees and looks at the bottom right panel, she takes in a deep breath and immediately frowns. “Too early. Damn it!” She closes her eye as she twitches, fiddling with her necklace and shakes her head.

Unfortunately she didn’t hear the door open and a hand touched her shoulder. The touch made her jump significantly and she fell onto her bum, “It’s alright.” Niamh smiles up at the man searching his eyes but she can’t find what she was looking for. She shook her head and stood up. “I’m sorry Sir, I should get back to work.” She nods sadly towards The Doctor and turns to walk back to the first aid tent.

The Doctor smiled sadly towards the girl as he watched the girl walk towards the bathroom. “Was that her?” Vastra hissed as the man closed the door and walked back towards the console. 

“Yes it was Vastra.” Vastra noted the sound of sadness in his voice as he faced the screen of the TARDIS console. 

“What is it Doctor?” the woman stood next to the man and looked up at the screen. There she saw Niamh walking away from the TARDIS head hung low, looking like she was wiping away tears. The site made Vastra sigh, as much as she wanted to be angry towards this young ape she just couldn’t as she watched the uniformed girl walk away. “Who is she?” 

But The Doctor didn’t answer; he just turned the screen off and walked back towards the medical bay. “We should probably check on Jenny.”

*

Niamh walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She tried to smile but she couldn’t even force it, she took her phone out of her pocket.

Yes

Was all she could type on the keys. She looked into the mirror once more, shaking her head she walked into the toilet stall. Locking the door with one hand she felt around her necklace for her pendant. She took a deep breath and pressed the small button and let go of the air she had been holding. Niamh stretched her arms in front of her and bent her neck from side to side listening to the bones crack. She smiled as she touched her head and began laughing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your thoughts?


	3. A talk

“Niamh?”

The girl quickly pressed her pendant again and sighed as she pressed the flush. She opened the door quickly, “Coming Rees.” She met her co-worker just outside the door of the bathrooms. The man looks confused, “What is it Reesy?” she elbows the man getting a slight smile.

“There is a couple at the tent wanting to talk to you… What have you done?” Niamh thought over the patients she had seen over the day as they walked towards the tent.

“I gave some advice to a group, might be them.” As the got closer to the tent Niamh was right it was a man and woman stood talking to James.

“Ahh, here she is. Niamh these two…”

“I got it James,” she turned to the adults. “Hello sir, Miss Vastra. What can I do for you?” 

Vastra looked into the young girls eyes. “We would like to talk to you. If that is alright?” Niamh looked towards her co-workers, seeking permission.

“Go for it, your shift has almost ended anyway. Go get changed then the time is your own.”

“Thanks guys,” Niamh walked into the tent to pick up her backpack.

“Oh, are your parents coming to get you today?” 

Niamh noted the surprise in Vastras body language and smiled, “not today. They trust me to be able to walk home myself.” Niamh hugs the two men and walks towards the bathroom. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to get out of my uniform.” The two adults patiently waited.

Niamh rushed into the bathroom, locked herself into a stall. She pressed her necklace, stretched, placed the lid over the toilet and changed quickly. Before she left the stall she sat on the toilet lid and did a few breathing exercises. “Thanks mama.” She laughed to herself and put herself in a happy place. She knew what was about to happen. As she unlocked the door she pressed her necklace once more.

“Right, do you want to get a hot drink?” Vastra hissed slightly causing Niamh’s eyes to start filling with tears.

“Vastra behave!” The Doctor elbowed the older woman, “I think it’s best if you follow us.” The Doctor took hold of the girls hand and led her back to the box. 

Niamh stood in front of the blue doors and traced the panels with her fingers again, smiling at the memories that come flooding into her mind causing her twitching to start up. She felt a hand on her shoulder as The Doctor opened the door; Niamh looked round and was faced with two bright blue eyes. The young girl smiled but didn’t see anything she recognised reflected back at her, so dropped her smile as quick as it had started.

“Come on.” Vastra pushed the girl into the box.

Once inside Niamh saw The Doctor skip around the console, she couldn’t help but laugh at the man. “It’s warm in here Vastra, take your coat off.” So the elder woman did just that as the girl walked closer to The Doctor. 

Niamh caught a flash of green from the corner of her eye and span to see the lizard woman take of her coat and jumper. The girls breath hitched in her throat. Vastra heard the breath, span and met the girl eye to eye. “Are you not scared?” Niamh shook her head.

“Right missy, got your diary?”

Niamh pulled out a blue note book from her bag, “of course I do. They taught me properly remember. Where are we?” Niamh and The Doctor looked through their diaries trying to work out where they were. “Done the birthday?” The man nodded… “Mums day?” A nod again. “Tell me where you have…”

“What on earth are you both doing?” Vastra demanded, fed up of waiting around for the pair.

The pair look at the tall woman “Be patient Vastra…”they look back at each other, “last time was… 2015… 2015” He flicks through some pages in his book, “ahh… your human 18th party.”

“What do you mean human 18th and what does that book look like Rivers?”

“Vastra… please!” Niamh shrank back into herself at Vastras tone, but The Doctor caught her and touched her hand slightly. Niamh just twitched.

Suddenly the TARDIS made a bleeping noise causing the trio to look at the screen. The writing on the screen caused Niamh and The Doctor laugh, “shhh! Behave!” Niamh couldn’t supress her wide smile, she looked towards Vastra with the smile. 

Vastra looked at the young girls smile and something pulled at her heart. A small noise came from Niamh’s backpack. “Sorry,” She ran to her phone.

Dinner will be in 30 minutes. Don’t be that late please x

“Dinner is in 30 minutes, so will have to leave. You know what they are like if I’m late.” The Doctor laughed and nodded. 

“Hold on then.” The Doctor types in a few coordinates and the TARDIS was off. There was a crash as the box landed and flung the three in different directions.

“You’ve left the damn breaks on again!” Niamh stomps up to the console and flicks a couple of switches.

“Go home!” Niamh hugged the man, then made her way to the door.

“Hold on a moment!” Vastra flicked her tongue out and closed the door before Niamh could take a step out. The girl just looked up at the adult. “Who are you!?”

Niamh reclaimed the door handle with her hand shocking the lizard with her bravery. “Spoilers.” She faced The Doctor once more. “Will I see you tomorrow?”

“We can’t leave this time till Jenny is better, so will probably stay here.”

“Alright, will probably see you tomorrow Uncle… oops!” Niamh ran out of the door before she could get caught.

The door closed behind the girl with a bang. “Uncle!? Explain Doctor.” Vastra stormed up to the man and puffed out her chest.

“Oh calm down Vastra, she is my niece… not by blood… well sort of.” But before Vastra could argue both yawned deeply. “Can we pack this up for the night please…” The Doctor was almost pleading to the lizard woman. 

“Fine. But you do not get away that easily.” 

The Doctor began walking towards his bedroom, “I didn’t think I would. Goodnight Vastra. Try to sleep.” 

The lizard nodded and walked towards her room. She settled in the huge bed only then realising just how big the bed was without her human. She couldn’t help but stare at the ceiling going through all the event of the day. “There are connections… but where?”


	4. Home

Niamh walked down the pathway a little then looked back at the box. She smiled as she opened the front door. “Morning!” she yelled as she closed the door.

“Na Na!” Niamh waited by the door for the noise to come closer. “Na Na!” Niamh swooped forward and picked up the little one.

“Hello there monkey, have you been good?” she tickled the little girl.

“Ahhhh!!” the small one laughed loud, suddenly the little one realised her was being tickled by strange hands. “No!” the small one pouted.

“Go on then.” And the small hand reached towards the necklace and gently pressed the button. “Better?” the little head nods. “Come on then let’s go find the parents.” Niamh kicked her backpack towards the washing machine, then swung the small one round so they were on her back.

Niamh walked into the living room while the little one talked on in her own language. “Hi mama,”

“Hello sweetie, you are home earlier than expected. Did the guys give you a lift?” Niamh swang the little one back around and dropped onto the sofa in front of the fire.

“No Uncle Doc Doc gave me a lift.” Niamh started to twitch with all the events of the day.

“Your uncle? Why didn’t be come in?” Niamh tickled the little one on her lap and smiled at the giggling. She brought up the little ones top and brought her lips to the soft scales and blew a raspberry causing the young one to shrike with laughter.

“I take it Niamh is home by the shrieking.”

“Hi mum.” But Niamh didn’t look up, she just stayed focused on the writhing body on her lap.

The little one noticed her mum was in the room and wiggled around and sat up. “Mummummum.” She lifted her small arms up.

“Yes Alaya?” Vastra picked the little one off Niamh’s lap. But Niamh didn’t look up to see the sight.

“Niamh sweetie, what is it?” but Niamhs eyes started to fill with tears and the twitching got worse.

“Jenny. It was today.” Jenny looked up at her wife who nodded towards the now softly crying girl.

“Oh sweetheart.” Jenny gave her daughter a hug as the tear flowed heavily.

“Come on Alaya, shall we go and finish dinner?” Vastra took her youngest daughter out of the room.

*

Jenny sat there as the young girl cried heavily on her shoulder. “She was horrible mama. So horrible.” Niamh twitched in her mama’s arms.

“Shhh darling, listen to my voice.” Jenny stroked the soft crests listening to the changes in her daughters sounds. Niamh started to purr then brought herself from her mama’s arms, rubbing her eyes dry she looked at the older woman frightened. “Hey you…” but Jenny was cut short by a growling stomach. “You so have your mums appetite, I bet you haven’t eaten since you left this morning.” Niamh just shrugged. “Come on, let’s save the kitchen before your mum and sister destroy it.”


	5. Dinner Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry it has been so long... been stupidly busy since the last post (I actually got a job!!!)  
> Hopefully i will get back to writing and posting

“Hey! We haven’t destroyed anything have we Alaya?” A head poked over Vastra’s shoulder and shook her head.

“Na…Om Nom?” Niamh smiled at her sister.

“Yes monkey, nom time.” Niamh got up and reached for her sister who let go of Vastra and fell backwards into her sisters safe arms. Jenny took the two plates off her wife and put them on the table. “You sitting on your seat tonight?” Alaya shook her head. “The seat of Niamh again?” Alaya nodded. So Niamh sat down at her seat with her sister on her lap, Alaya went to take a carrot of her sisters plate when Vastra walked in.

“I think not little on, here’s your plate.” Vastra put a smaller plate next to Niamh’s with the same food on just smaller amounts. Alaya picked up a carrot off her own plate and started to chomp on it with her few teeth. 

Niamh picked up her fork and stabbed her carrots and ate them while her parents sat next to each other facing their daughters. After a few minutes of noisy chomping sound from the youngest member of the family Vastra finally said something.

“Do you want to talk about it?” but the girl doesn’t look up but helps her little sister with her bit of potato.

“Niamh?” the girl looks up towards Jenny, “talk to us please.”

Niamh looks across to Vastra who is just pushing food across her plate. “Were you always that mean to humans?” 

Sadness crosses the blue eyes, “after that day I did realise that I was horrible towards ap… I mean humans. But not long after that we found out your mama was having you.” Vastra looked at Jenny for help.

“You know how protective your mum can get, look at the house for starters.” Niamh smiles she remembers the day the three of them moved in to the house. “How she was so worried about the 21st century that she made you and herself matching perception devices.” Niamh touched her necklace, she looked up to see Vastra was doing the same.

“I was so worried I was almost in tears to your uncle. The TARDIS let me have part of its architectural reconfiguration system, so that it would produce anything we would need. Hence making it bigger on the inside, it was so I could…” she looked at Jenny, “we could let you grow up in a better time period than Victorian England, but still keep you as safe as we could.”

Niamh thought for a few moments. “Is that why I have only been allowed to do something by myself?” Vastra hung her head. 

Alaya noticed there was something wrong with her mum. “Mummummum,” she stretched her arms out but Vastra didn’t take her. 

Niamh turned the girl around to face her bright blue eyes. “It’s alright monkey… you keep eating while we talk, then do you want a story?” the little one clapped her hands and picked up a bit of meat and chomped on it while snuggled up to her sisters chest.

Niamh held her sister close while still allowing her to eat and move freely, than looked up at her parents. 

“I was scared.” The words were so quiet Jenny struggled to hear them.

“Scared of what?” Jenny was shocked that Niamh could hear, then remembered she inherited her wife’s acute hearing.

“Loosing you.” Niamh held her sister with one hand and reached across the table for her mums scaled hand. Vastra looked at her daughter. “You are so precious to me. You and your sister. I was the same with your mama, she taught me so much and I didn’t want to lose her.”

Niamh laughed at her mum, causing both her parents to look at her confused. “You are a great Silurian Warrior from the dawn of time with a Victorian Warrior maid as a wife. Who have both managed against all odds to have two half human, half Silurian daughters, with the knowledge, knowhow and power of both of you. And you’re still scared?” 

A wiggle came from Niamh’s lap, “Na Na. Nom Om.” Which was the small ones version of, “Niamh finished dinner.”

“Alright monkey” Niamh placed her sister on the floor, “go get ready for story time and I will be there in just a moment.” Alaya shuffled away to sort herself out. Niamh looked back towards her mum. “Mum, I’m scared as well. With the twitches it makes it hard for people to trust me. But it reminds me that I have a wonderful life, lovely parents that would destroy the world to keep me safe.” Niamh abandoned all thoughts of her dinner and walked around the table to her parents. 

Vastra turned in her chair and Niamh sat on her lap. “You are getting too big to do this with.” But the girl didn’t care; she placed her head against her mums chest and listened to the rhythm of her heart. 

“I love you mum, but what made you change your ways towards humans?”

Vastra stroked the soft pink crests, “You.” Niamh looked up at her mum shocked. “If you are going to read to your sister I supposed you should do it now before she gets restless.” Niamh kissed her mums cheek and stood up off her lap, she put her arms round her mama and hugged her tight then went off to find her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again let me know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your thoughts?


End file.
